Detection of computer security threats is vital to maintaining modern infrastructure for personal, business, and national security purposes. Generally, computer security threat detection may be implemented on a network (e.g., at the perimeter of a private network), at individual client devices, or both. With respect to a network, threat detection is often implemented using one or more network firewalls, deep packet inspection (DPI) appliances, and intrusion detection systems (IDSs), and the like. Unfortunately, traditional implementations of network threat detection usually lack network throughput speed, require manual configuration maintenance (e.g., blacklist IP lists), utilize threat signatures from a single source, or provide a very discrete threat detection solution (e.g., solution unique to a particular vendor) that is fragmented with respect to other threat detection solutions. In view of this, various government entities (e.g., U.S. Federal Government), infrastructure entities (e.g., utility companies), and commercial entities can benefit from a threat detection that is in-line, and more robust and real time than those traditionally utilized.